Let's Be Brief!
by LycoX
Summary: A lost bet makes for an interesting day for the students of Beacon Hills High.
**Let's Be Brief!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and is a sequel to my 'A Very Onesie Affair' and takes place two weeks after it. This was also inspired by random things I've seen of Tyler Posey walking around on shows in his underwear.**

* * *

It all started with a bet that had been made between Scott and Harley during the Summer, a bet the young Beta had wound up forgetting about thanks to all the crazy crap going on his life since school started. Well, before the school year started anyway with an Alpha biting him. The bet involved the Denver Outlaws Lacrosse team of the Major League Lacrosse level and whether or not they would win in the semifinals. And when Harley showed up at Scott's that morning before school started with Stiles already there and a grin on her face, the young Beta knew something was up with how happy the girl looked. "Sooo! Do you happen to remember a certain bet of ours Scottie?" Began the girl and making him look momentarily confused.

Though Stiles definitely wasn't as he started to grin as he remembered just what bet their friend was talking about! "Umm… Bet? What bet?"

Harley gave him a look before replying. "Oh come on! I know you couldn't have forgotten about our bet for that semifinals game did you?"

It was then that he got a look of realization on his face and smacked himself for it. "Damn! I forgot all about that!" Groaned the boy.

"Did the Outlaws win?" Asked Scott seconds later in a hopeful tone of voice.

He looked crush when she shook her head at him. "Nope! But it was close at 9 – 11!"

A groan escaped the teenager while Harley just looked increasingly happy with the whole thing that had Stiles chuckling over it. "Come on Harls! I can't do that! I'm still catchin' flack for the Onesie thing from both Harris and Lydia!"

"Yeah, I can't tell you how weird it is you two are friends now with her." A hint of jealousy was in her tone that had Scott quickly going up to her with a hand on her arm.

"Hey, you are still Stiles and I's mutual best friend alright? You help finish our weird little bunch and always will no matter who else is around."

"Or whatever's goin' on." Added Stiles, making Scott nod in agreement.

She felt happy to know that and it made her feel better about things, even if she was curious as Hell about what all was going on as it is anyway. "Thanks boy, but that's not gonna get you out of the bet Scott." She informed him with a grin and making him groan again.

"Also, I'd really, and I mean REALLY would like to know what the heck is going on. Especially since you two seem to have an idea about any of it."

The two exchanged looks while Harley looked at them expectantly. "Uhh… Let's just get the bet over with first and then we'll talk okay?" Suggested Scott in a resigned tone and surprising her since she figured it'd be harder to convince the two!

Stiles looked a little unsure but said nothing since it was ultimately his best bud's choice to make where his secret is concerned. Harley nodded happily and handed him a bag that had the Beta groaning again but walked off with it anyway. "Oh this is gonna be all kinds of weird." Spoke up Stiles.

"But fun!" Came the retort and the bald headed teen couldn't help but grin at that.

A little bit later at Beacon Hills High would have several girls and even a boy or two walking into things or people once they caught sight of one Scott McCall. Who was wearing nothing but a black bow tie, boxer briefs in the colors of the Denver Outlaws with black colored suspenders attached to them, and his socks and shoes. Finstock, who'd been waiting for the trio to show up thanks to a text from Harley started to laugh his ass off at the sight of Scott in his outfit. "Oh sweet Jesus! This is great! Better then I ever imagined it'd be after Thompson told me about this!" Roared out the Coach as he continued to laugh.

Scott just groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he thought of ways to get back at Harley for this whole damn thing! It'd also be thanks to Coach Finstock that no action would be made against the Beta for his choice of dress since it had to do with Lacrosse, though Harris had made a cutting remark or two about the whole thing. And they all could tell he wanted to throw Scott into detention but couldn't cause of Coach. As it is, the man was still smarting from the fact he was only allowed to put him in detention if it was for a damn good reason that could be seen as justifiable after it was learned of his slight dislike of both Scott and Stiles. Allison could hardly believe her eyes! Hearing about it had been one thing but seeing was another thing entirely! Lydia and Danny could hardly take their eyes off of Scott, causing them to completely miss the glare from Jackson.

"Damn girl, you really gave THAT up?" Asked Lydia in surprise as she kept oogling Scott as he chatted with Stiles and some girl she didn't know.

"Why did you give that up again?" Danny asked curiously as really, that decision was just insane!

Allison was beginning to question that herself now to be honest. Her talk with him had helped mend things between them but anything to do with their relationship was slow going as she wanted to be absolutely sure about being with him and he thankfully seemed to understand that. But this whole thing with him walking around all delicious like? That just wasn't going to fly as she did not need any competition! And before she could stop herself, the young Argent went up to Scott and asked him what the Hell was he thinking showing up wearing what he did! Causing Stiles and the girl with them to just grin. The girl put an arm on Scott's shoulder as she leaned up against him. "Scottie here lost a bet and this is the consequences of that." Informed the girl while Scott himself just looked sheepish.

"And how long does he have to be dressed like this?" As honestly, Allison wasn't sure she'd be able to stay away with him looking like that!

"All day." Came the reply and causing Scott to sigh and hating the whole thing even more!

He was thankful at least for wearing a cup under the boxer briefs since they would be able to hide any uhh… Well yeah, any certain kinds of reactions. Alllison was just shocked and possibly turned on by the opportunity this presented her as it would allow for free reign to oogle her ex! Though the downside would be other girls doing the same! "So there's no way to undo this? Cause I think this is just gonna cause problems." Tried the girl, hoping it would somehow work.

"Nope, enjoy!" Allison just sighed in aggravation while Scott himself just stood there a bit awkwardly.

A little while later however it would seem that he'd get a boost of confidence from somewhere as he'd end up strolling around with his head held high and his hands behind his back, making for Allison to want to pull him away to somewhere more private since that damned confident aspect of him was hot! During lunch, one Erica Reyes would nervously come up to Scott as he busied himself at the coke machine. "Umm… Hi Scott." Began the girl and making him look her way with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Erica! What's up?" He always thought it sucked ass that she got such a raw deal in life thanks to her Epilepsy.

He was worried though as she seemed to start looking quite nervous while quite a few people were watcing on in curiousity and even a little jealousy! "Umm… St-Stiles is s-s-single right? I, I mean I know he's got a t-t-thing for Lydia cause um, who doesn't rght?"

Heh, even after she flat out told him that she had no interest in his best friend, Stiles himself still had a spark of hope in himself that things would work out to a pleasant conclusion between himself and the Strawberry Blonde. "Oh yeah, yeah he's still single and I personally think a girl needs to just hit him upside the head and kiss him. I think it'd help him see there's more then just Lydia Martin out there in the world."

He caught her blush before she looked down to hide it, making him grin as he had a damn good idea of where this was going since it was kind of known that Erica had a big crush on his best friend. Looking around, he spotted Stiles at their usual table talking about something or other with Harley before looking back to Erica. "Come on!" He told her and grabbed her hand, shocking the girl in the process but went with him anyway as everyone looked on.

Once there, Scott gave his two best friends a big wide smile. "Stiles! Harley! You two know Erica right?"

"Of course! Girl knows how to keep me on my toes when it comes to comics!" Answered Stiles and making Harley roll her eyes at him.

If anything, Erica just blushed over the compliment. "Well, it seems our good friend here is in need of a little help and came to me about it."

"Oh? What kind of help?" Asked Harley curiously, though she had a pretty damn good idea of what it might be!

Erica tried to get Scott to not say anything but he pressed on while telling her it would be okay and even winking at her. A notion that got a few people riled up considering they wanted to be winked at by the underwear wearing teenaged hunk! "Miss Reyez has somethin' of a crush on a boy, a boy who doesn't seem to realize that sadly enough. A fact that breaks my heart painfully so."

A tad dramatic? Sure, but hey, it works! "And so my compatriots! It is up to us to help Miss Reyez unite with her crush at long last!"

And if Erica wasn't blushing before, she definitely was now as Scott wrapped an arm around her and held her close with a big smile on his lips. Harley got out of her seat with an equally big smile on her lips. "Let's do it!" Came her excited reply.

Scott then spotted Boyd and called for him to come over to their table, and reluctant he may be, he did so anyway since he was curious about the whole thing going on. "Ah, good, good, you're presence here will help us greatly Mr. Boyd."

"It will?"

"Definitely, as I need one more witness."

"Witness for what exactly?"

"Why to unite Erica and Stiles of course!"

"Wait, what!?" Came the shocked reply of one Stiles Stilinski as he had not been expecting that at all!

His shocked words scared Erica a little as she felt that was a path to rejection and she wasn't going to be able to handle that at all! She really didn't think Scott would be that cruel though and looked to him in worry, thankfully he saw the look and gave her a reassuring smile. "You heard me right buddy. Its high time you found another girl and I think Erica is just the one for the job. Heck, you said it yourself, she keeps ya on your toes when it comes to comics! Which is a way better feat then I can pull off!"

Instead of staying where he was, Stiles came around the table to try and convince his questionably insane best friend out of doing whatever it was he was planning. But before he could utter a single word, Scott grabbed his hand and put it in Erica's and then stood in front of the two as he kept their hands together with a big ol' smile. "Now, by the power invested in me by my boss, I now pronounce the two of you as a couple to be. May the journey be a fantastic one!" Snickers could be heard from not only Harley but Boyd too.

Scott then hauled butt, leaving two very shell shocked teens behind with their hands still clasped together. The two exchanged awkward looks with one another while Boyd and Harley clapped for the two and a few cheers could even be heard. "It occurs to me that with my job at the Ice Rink, I could help you guys out for a first date location." Spoke up a grinning Boyd.

"YES!" Shouted Erica before blushing prettily at her outburst and making Harley chuckle.

"Great, now Stiles, be on time for the date tonight at eight alright?"

Stiles just looked at the tall teenager in stunned shock as he could hardly believe what he was doing! "Don't worry big guy, I'll make sure he shows up on time." Promised Harley and getting a fist bump from the tall teen for it.

Events like this and the sight of a sweaty Scott during Lacrosse practice later that day while still in the outfit would end up driving Allison completely nuts to the point that she dragged the poor boy away somewhere more privately with a proud Lydia watching the scene. The aftermath would feature a slightly stunned Scott and a very happy Allison with the Lacrosse players cheering the two on, something that even included Finstock for that matter! The Ice Rink date would turn out to be a surprising success for Erica and Stiles with both Harley and Boyd watching on. The date's success would even get Stiles to ask Erica if she wanted to go another date much to her surprise but she was quick to say yes in a very happy tone of voice. Even going so far as to plant a kiss on his cheek as well much to his own surprise. The next day would see Jackson attempting to replicate what Scott had done, but failing to make the whole thing work much to his annoyance.

A grinning Harley would even walk up to Scott at the end of the week at his locker with Allison keeping him company now that they were officially back together and one look was all it took for him to groan and say no to whatever it was she had in mind. "Oh come on! You haven't even heard it yet!"

"And I don't need to! Besides, think of this as payback for what you had me do for that bet." Replied Scott smugly and making her gap at him in shock.

"But..."

He and Allison then went on their way hand in hand as Harley just stood there in shock and disappointment as she had been so looking forward to roping him into another bet!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was fun! Harley is an actual character who appeared twice before being shunted off into Teen Wolf Limbo. Her first appearance was during the pilot when she started talking to Scott and Stiles about new girl Allison already making friends with Lydia. And then later after Kate died.**


End file.
